Two previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,159,843 and 7,163,187 suggest solenoid valves in which an armature supported by a spring moves without sliding contact against valve surfaces. These prior art suggestions result in valves that are difficult and expensive to manufacture. They require retainer rings that are press fit in place to hold components in correct operating positions. This requires measuring, trial fitting, and re-machining, which is expensive and results in no two valves being exactly alike. Also, consistent performance of such valves is difficult to achieve. For example, slight changes of position for the inner or outer perimeters of a spring can change the spring force significantly within the small range of travel required for the armatures of such valves.